becoolscoobydoofandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Fred Jones/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180804204011
Emily Tennant (born August 9, 19901) is a Canadian film and television actress. Contents hide 1 Life and career 2 Filmography 2.1 Film 2.2 Television 3 References 4 External links Life and careeredit Tennant was born in Vancouver, British Columbia.1 In 2000, she played her first role in the romantic comedy film, Personally Yours.2 After that, she could be seen in some minor roles in TV series and films. In 2004, she played a recurring role in the comedy horror series Kingdom Hospital. In 2005, Tennant had a minor role of The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.3 She starred in the 2009 thriller, Zombie Punch. She won a Leo Award in the category Best Performance by a Female in a Short Drama for Valentines in 2009.4 Tennant played a main role in the Canadian teen sitcom Mr. Young (2011–13).5 In 2014–15, Tennant played Cecelia Rendall on the Hallmark Channel drama, Cedar Cove.6 Filmographyedit Filmedit Year Title Role Notes 2002 The Rhino Brothers Mellisa Kanachowski 2002 Killer Bees! Cassidy Harris 2004 Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Young Daphne Blake 2004 I, Robot Young Girl 2005 The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants Krista Rodman 2006 Dr. Dolittle 3 Party Kid #2 2006 John Tucker Must Die Hallway Girl 2007 Juno Pretty-to-Goth Girl 2008 Valentine Jess Short film 2009 Zombie Punch Paige Turner Lead role 2009 I Love You, Beth Cooper Raupp's Sophomore 2 2009 Jennifer's Body Gossiping Girl 2010 Frankie & Alice Paige (16 years old) 2010 Flicka 2 Amy Walker Direct-to-Video 2010 Triple Dog Sarah Algrenn 2014 Way of the Wicked Heather 2014 Feed the Gods Brit 7 2016 USS Indianapolis: Men of Courage Clara Televisionedit Year Title Role Notes 2000 Dark Angel Language Student 1 Episode: "Heat" 2000 Personally Yours Hannah Stanton Television movie; also known as Wilderness Love 2003 Rockpoint P.D. Tina Episode: "Cat Got Your Tongue?" 2004 Kingdom Hospital Mona Klingerman Recurring role, 6 episodes 2004 The Days Pretty Girl #2 Episode: "Day 1,385" 2005 Reunion Girl Episode: "1993" 2006 Masters of Horror Teenage Blonde Girl Episode: "Family" 2007 Destination: Infestation Jamie Ross Television movie 2008 Sanctuary Patricia Heathering Episode: "Warriors" 2008 Riddles of the Sphinx Karen Television movie 2009 Supernatural Paris Hilton Fan #1 Episode: "Fallen Idols" 2009 Christmas in Canaan Older Sarah Television movie 2010 Battle of the Bulbs Susie Wallace Television movie8 2011–2013 Mr. Young Ivy Young Main role, 55 episodes 2011 Christmas Comes Home to Canaan Sarah Burton Television movie 2014–2015 Cedar Cove Cecilia Rendall Recurring role, 10 episodes 2014 Some Assembly Required Isabelle Episode: "Just Like a Baby" 2014 Supernatural Tasha Episode: "Paper Moon" 2014 Driven Underground Kristy Television movie 2015 A Novel Romance Tabitha Television movie 2015 If There Be Thorns Melodie Richarme Television movie 2015 Truth&Lies Taylor Television movie; also known as Text to Kill 2015 The Wedding March Grace Pershing Television movie 2016 Motive Lexi Moore Episodes: "Chronology of Pain", "We'll Always Have Homicide" 2016 Legends of Tomorrow Young Clarissa Stein Episode: "Compromised" 2017 The Surrogate's Nightmare Shelly Television movie 2017 Daughter for Sale Carly Television movie 2017 Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency The Beast 5 episodes 2017 Marry Me at Christmas Ginger Television movie 2017 The Mechanics of Love Clare Dupree Television movie 2018 Once Upon a Time Isla Episode: "Flower Child" Referencesedit 1.^ Jump up to: a b "Emily Tennant". Hollywood.com. Retrieved 2016-09-05. 2.Jump up ^ Oxman, Steven (October 6, 2000). "Review: 'Personally Yours'". Variety. Retrieved 2015-10-17. 3.Jump up ^ Harvey, Dennis (May 29, 2005). "Review: 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants'". Variety. Retrieved 2015-10-17. 4.Jump up ^ Leo Awards, 2009 Winners 5.Jump up ^ Vlessing, Etan (October 4, 2010). "'O.C.'s' Kelly Rowan to star in mystery telefilms". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2015-10-17. 6.Jump up ^ "Meet The Cast – Emily Tennant : Cecilia". Hallmark Channel (Crown Media). 2015. Retrieved 2015-10-17. 7.Jump up ^ McNary, Dave (September 12, 2013). "Braden Croft Shooting 'Feed The Gods' (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. Retrieved 2015-10-17. 8.Jump up ^ Lowry, Brian (December 17, 2010). "Review: 'Battle of the